


Adagio

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Kass sits with Link through the night.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	Adagio

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The fire spits and crackles, evoking a new song in Kass’ heart, but he knows he isn’t there to play his own idle ditties. He can compose when he goes home, when his duty’s done, when he’s finished aiding the appointed knight in the only small way he can: recollecting rumours of the past. The songs that he plays now are all riddles, hiding with the sort of secret that might just save the Hylian’s hide—each new shrine, every scavenged rupee, might make at least a little difference. So when Kass opens his beak, those are the words he goes to, even though seeing his hero work always inspires something beautiful and fresh. 

Link is as beautiful as the fabled princess, as beautiful as his own wife and his five daughters, and it’s easy to burst into song every time the appointed knight comes to him. He’s always honoured when Link listens. He’s grateful when Link lingers, memorizing each note and lyric, and happy to wait when Link does, like this very moment, where the two of them are hidden between hills, watching the fire dance between them. The blood moon’s risen high, casting the grass in an eerie orange glow, the sky thick with purple mist and spitting red embers. Though Kass has seen Link burst forward into all sorts of perilous situations, it seems smarter to wait out this particular threat. When the sun rises, it’ll be easier to see the coming mountain, to know just what he’ll face. Kass will serenade his departure. Then Link will likely find the shrine and move on, victorious, building strength and skills, eventually off to save the princess like Kass’ teacher so badly wanted. 

Kass can admit, having actually met the hero of legend, that he’s grown attached for his own reasons. It’s become more than simply honouring a loved one’s memory; he _likes_ Link, wants Link to do well in life, in this, and knows that Link’s success is the success of all of Hyrule. Kass’ daughters will grow up in a brighter world for the light Link brings to it. 

And it’s a funny contrast, because his daughters will likely grow big and strong like their father, thickly feathered with long-lasting lungs, and yet the fate of their world rests on a scrawny little Hylian who only ever opens his mouth to eat or sigh. Sitting with his knees drawn to his chest, his arms wrapped around him, and his golden hair rustling in the breeze, he looks so very _tiny_. And he’s shivering against the cold, his blue tunic not nearly enough, even though the fire’s so close that it could burn him. But he doesn’t complain or waste another elixir. He’s brave to the end, ever admirable. 

Kass is only a minstrel, equipped to do little more than parrot old myths, but for one night at least, he can also stand to be a second fire. He reaches one wing behind Link’s slender back and curls his fore-feathers around Link’s round shoulder. Link stiffens at the touch, blue eyes darting up to face Kass’ warm smile. 

Link says nothing, of course, because he never does—one of the many ways that Kass identified him from the stories. He simply hesitates with his own thoughts, then gives Kass a small, grateful smile, and leans against the soft down of Kass’ neck, snuggling his way to the leather across Kass’ chest. Kass coos on sheer instinct; Link’s weight is a welcome one. It’s been too long since he had any real company; travel is a lonely business. 

He’ll go home again eventually, when he’s taught Link all he can, and maybe Link will meet his family and dazzle them with silent strength. There’s a wolf howling in the distance that tries to penetrate the fantasy, but Link pays no attention to it, so Kass doesn’t either. He knows well enough that Link can defend them from whatever comes. 

For now, Link’s the one that needs taking care of. He’s run too far today, climbed too high, killed too many beasts. He deserves the rest he never gets—Kass has seen him come and go from a dozen stables without ever lying down. 

Tonight will be different. Kass gently rubs Link’s shoulder and hums a quiet tune, singing him to sleep long before the moon sets and the morning chimes in welcome.


End file.
